Change of Heart
by Jen - King of the Bamboos
Summary: A new wind blows, one that's not necessarily good. What would you do if you suddenly found yourself no longer on the happy side of life?
1. New Foul Wind

**Hello everyone, this is me! "As the Sakuras Dance Around the Wandering Fox" will be deleted as soon as I remember to do so, here's the entirely rewritten version. A few scenes from the original version will somehow be fitted in the new one, but only a select few.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto (and Naruto Shippuden) was not, is not and never will be mine.**

**WARNINGS: This fic does not follow the storyline of Naruto Shippuden. Let's just say that Orochimaru, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori are dead, but the Hebi team haven't joined yet. Very dark and angsty except for a few places. Much swearing later. Pairings: past onesided SakuSasu, NaruHina, eventual NaruSaku and KibaHina.**

**And without further ado, I present you the first chapter of "Change of Heart!"  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready kid?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Of course I am. I've been waiting for this day for ages. You think I wouldn't be prepared?"

"Easy, kid. Not trying to make fun of you, y'know? Most members would slay you on the spot if you're that cheeky."

I snorted. What a ridiculous idea. "More like what's left of the members. That's stupid. The leader needs more people; I don't think he would appreciate whoever he manages to get his hands on killed right after being hired. Besides, you think I'd let myself be defeated that easily? I wouldn't be allowed to join if I was such an easy target."

The dark silhouette of the figure shook suspiciously with what I guessed was laughter. Judging by the loud booming noise coming from the cloak, it probably was. This person was aggravating me by the second. His somewhat laidback personality reminded me of another one I really did not want to think about.

"Let's go already. You're loud and I want to get away from here as soon as possible," I stated, frowning deeply.

"Well I'm sorry, little princess. Not everyone can be so perfect like yourself," he joked.

I really wanted to punch him.

"You're like a shark. You're supposed to be all scary and whatnot. Why're you so friendly instead?" I retorted. "Especially to a greenhorn/newcomer like me."

His small glowing eyes shot me a look; one thin eyebrow (miracle I even saw his eyebrows) rose in a silent "Are you serious?"

"We're now family. Of course I'd be nicer to you now. Not all members act like we are just one big family, but I certainly do, because we are. Especially if you're unfamiliar with the group." He informed me. "Which reminds me: when you meet all the rest of the members, better start off like a politeness freak, _then_ slowly ease back into your personality. Even more so of a politeness freak around Leader-sama. I'm telling you all this since I'm your partner."

I resisted the urge to childishly stomp my feet. He was just getting so nagging like my mother, who I was trying _not_ to think about. In fact, it was most, if not all, of my life that I was trying to forget about, and that he alone can bring up memories of 2 people from my past was not helping my already strained mood.

"Can we go already?" I whined, "You can tell me on the way to the hideout, and you're irritating me so much I almost want to burn you with the torch I'm holding."

My new partner sighed. "Fine. Did you commit your first crime yet?"

I didn't bother replying. Instead, I took a match to light a fire on top of the aforementioned torch. The sudden glow it gave off momentarily stunned my eyes, but I didn't care. I had a personal mission to do.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?" My companion asked as I threw the blazing torch down the chimney of my old house, and then repeated those actions to the homes of my neighbours.

"Committing arson," I calmly replied. Though inside, I was screaming, screaming at what I had done. As I felt each picture I had of us, of the memories we had together and of _him_ burn, a piece of me broke beyond repair.

I walked away without looking back, not waiting for my partner to recover from the small shock. Soon enough, his footsteps ran beside mine as we raced away from the burning houses and towards the uncharted lands in the Fire Country, where we would first rest, then finish up my companion's mission, and finally head back (for the first time for me) to the lair, with him leading the way.

On the way, I was asked a peculiar question. "What was that for?"

"Pictures," I replied. Sensing his confusion, I attempted to clarify my answer. "I had to burn the pictures, the memories I had of this life. My new one doesn't need those distractions."

The rest of the trip continued in silence and passed by in a blur. Before I realized it, we arrived at our final destination and my new home. I risked a look at my partner. He nodded, opening the doors of the lair, while I finally kissed my old life goodbye.

"Welcome, Haruno Sakura, to Akatsuki."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yush, I have finally done it! Praise me for resisting procrastination's call! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Suggestions are also appreciated!  
**

**Cheers~!  
**


	2. Erase Everything

**Hello everyone again.**

**I know I should be working on OtBoI, but I just kept on finding more and more stuff to write, and that's hard to reorganize (excuses). But anyways, I was inspired suddenly, and somehow this popped up. Hope you enjoy.**

**WARNINGS: very short, mentions of gore, implications of murders and mutilation.  
**

* * *

Our first mission consisted of assassinating the heir of some ancient family for another rival family under the cover of rain.

"Remember, you'll be the one doing the killing."

I mentally winced. "Why?"

"It's kind of like your last initiation test. We need to see if you're able to fit in Akatsuki. It's not all rainbow and sunshine here. We kill people, we maim people, we do whatever needs to be done to maintain power. If you're not the right person, we eliminate you."

My mind went numb. I could suddenly no longer feel myself moving, though I knew I was indeed moving, and everything turned into a blur. Sight, smell, hearing, there was nothing, while I mulled over that piece of information.

I had to kill someone. It didn't really sink in.

By the time I paused long enough to fully (mentally) return to myself, the ground and my wet clothes were splattered with diluted blood and bits of the guards' remains. A little girl with elaborate and expensive clothing sat on the ground before me.

I had expected to kill a fully grown young man who could defend himself at a mediocre level. I didn't expect to kill a young girl with wide fearing eyes, legs no longer able to support her. My arms shook.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her."

I turned my gaze towards my partner, unable to believe what he had said. "But -"

"Do you _want_ to be part of the Akatsuki _alive_?"

I looked back at the trembling little girl, her eyebrows knotted in confusion, my blade still pointed at her throat, thinking about the reason I had joined. I raised my arm, nonexistent tears hidden by the rain, and steeled myself.

"Ode to the last of my childhood innocence," I softly whispered, and slashed. The little girl crumpled over, twitching uncontrollably, spraying blood in every which direction. Gasping sounds still emanated from the now lifeless body, eyes still staring accusingly ahead, at me. _At me_.

I felt nothing.

* * *

**Yay. I actually finished something I never meant to start. As an ending note, please do not expect anything at all for the next two weeks or so. I have my exams. Actually don't expect anything, since I never meet my deadlines anyways.  
**

**Cheers.  
**


End file.
